Our Last Moment
by AcexDeuce
Summary: Deuce is trying to tell Ace and Class Zero how she really feels. ENDING SPOILER ALERT! If you don't want to read the spoiler, then don't read this story :D. Oh and this is an Ace X Deuce story. Cause i love them so much :D.


This, happen in the ending of Type-0. So, SPOILER ALERRT!. Also, i'm warning you this: MY ENGLISH IS BAD! so please forgive me if there are many errors. Oh, and this is a Deuce X Ace story of course. You can read while listening to Bump of Chicken- Zero too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0 or any of its characters

* * *

><p><strong>OUR LAST MOMENT<strong>

A dark, cloudy day has ended. Somewhere, a glimmer of light shine in a dark room full of broken rocks, through cracks in the walls, as if to give a new hope to the world.  
>Twelve young people are resting on the rocks. Most of their faces filled with injuries, but the smile on their faces still adorn the peace. They will die, that's what they thought. But never mind, because they will die without remorse. All of the effort they did during their life would not be in vain. And they're also not afraid of death .. because they will face every problem together ... even death.<p>

So they surrendered to their destiny ...

But there is one person, trying to maintain her consciousness. She is a brown-haired girl armed with a flute in his left hand. She wrinkled her forehead and her teeth chattering, holding tremendous pain. At the moment 'death' was about to meet you, the last thing you could do is to maintain consciousness, and the brown-haired girl would understand it. She could not possibly fight against her fate. But at least, she wants to survive even if only for a short time. She wanted to enjoy the the last moment with the person she loves. For the last time ...

_Everyone .. did I say that I love you all?_

___And Ace ..._

___I wish I still had time to tell you ..._  
>...<p>

The girl actually did not think her expectations will come true. Her right hand was still warm.

"... De .. uce ...?"

That voice... that husky voice which she liked the most.

"Deuce ...?" the boy called Deuce, the brown-haired girl before, to make certain whether Deuce still conscious or not.

"A.. Ace ... you're still awake?" Deuce replied to ask. She tried to arrange another sentences, but her tongue vibrates and troubling her to form another sentences. Ace responded with a nod slowly, his left hand that hold Deuce's fingers tighten. Then he let out a long breath as he tried to lay her head on the shoulder Deuce. Ace looks very tired.

Deuce smiled for a moment to see it, but she soon turned her attention toward another of her friends.

"Ace .. everyone," Deuce said with a sad tone, "is gone, yes ...?"

Ace only silence at Deuce's question. A few seconds, the atmosphere became quiet, just the sound of breath could be heard from the two.

_Hhhh ..._

"Soon .. maybe I'll catch up with them ..." explains Ace. His voice is getting smaller than ever before. Hearing that, Deuce let her face down. Her eyes reflecting a sad expression.

Ace closed his eyes, "Deuce, if you manage to live here .. keep on living. I beg you .. "his voice like begging request for a second life. But oddly enough he actually begged it for Deuce. And his soft gaze makes Deuce very, very weak.

Deuce tries to hold her voice that caught in her throat while listening to Ace. She felt the pain more than the injury that she got on her body. Although she wanted to answer 'yes' to Ace, but her heart can not lie. She will not..

She will not able to live ... either because of their injuries or the loss of people she loves.

"If you can't, promise me ... we'll meet again ..."

Deuce shook his head, "Ace ... I can't promise that. Because I'm not sure i can afford that. "

_There need not be any promises__  
><em>_Will I see it done and be there__  
><em>_Just continue to call out my name__  
><em>_To let me know you're there, like the end never came_

Ace does not care about the answer, "We are ... all together with members of the Class Zero too ... "

"I'm ... afraid. Actually afraid of dying, but I have to accept it. And hope we will not be alone and to be reunited in another world... "

...

-_Silence. Sound of the wind to fill the void in the room_-

"Ace ...?" Deuce bear the pain in her chest. Now the beating in her chest was getting hot and wanted to explode right then and there.

"ACE ?..."

...

It's cold. Her right hand that holds Ace's hand could feel it. The warmth is gone. Deuce crying uncontrollably. There was no hope anymore .. She also will follow Ace to the place that she doesn't know.

Deuce had thought earlier, when the Class Zero gather one last time and discuss what they would do in the future, Deuce did not want to create a negative way of thinking and make a sad end to Class Zero. Though she can't stop to think that, after people die later what can they do?

Will she meet with Class Zero again ..?  
>Meet with Ace again ...?<p>

Deuce looked up facing the sky. Actually he wanted God to answer her question, but what she saw was a blue sky. Clean blue. Clean without the dark cloud that usually enveloped the area.

Deuce eyelids shut when the tears flowed again. She can't keep her conciusness anymore. She may not regret to die in this state. Till the end she was still together with her friends and now she is very lucky to be sitting next to someone who she admires. But she really wished she could express her feelings just once to this person.

Deuce unwittingly turned out to admire Ace from their initial meeting. Deuce is naive and stubborn enough so that she only considers her admiration for Ace as 'simply amazed at the figure of the leader of Class Zero'. But everything changed when the Byakko attacks their nation. Deuce was getting so many missions and always paired together with Ace. It made their relationship as partners closer. And ultimately succeeded in changing the feelings of admiration for Ace to be ... love.

Funny thing is, she only realized after the war ended and the opportunity to tell Ace is gone now. Thinking about it, Deuce felt like laughing.

_To my friends .. .._  
><em>Hey, will we meet again? If we meet again I want you all to make fun of me again, that I am so dense. I agree, i'm dense now!<em>  
><em>And you can tease me because you are right, I ...<em>  
><em>I love Ace ...<em>

_And for Ace_ ...

"For ... Ace..." Deuce proceed with the rest of his last breath," I lo ..."

...  
>Haven't had time to sent her last message, Deuce collapsed and lost consciousness.<p>

While Deuce was closing her eyes, there was a loud sound from the door. Two people consisting of one man and one woman stared at the scene before them with great surprise. They wake up one by one each member of the Class Zero, but it still useless. Class Zero has gone.

_To be with you all the way to the end,__  
><em>_I would be willing to forget everything__  
><em>_Even if I were to cease breathing,__  
><em>_I would forsake all and protect it__  
><em>_So come with me to the bottom of That rainbow ..__  
><em>_And one day soon We Will be at That place for you and me_

Two men can cry and then just fill in the moment is there to mourn. Their eyes then fixed on a card that flew from Ace's fingers.

The last card Ace casts a very beautiful rainbow ...

At the end of the rainbow, Ace's spirit stood waiting for someone. His face was drained by tears and his hands tried to wipe the tears away.

_I gave wings to my heart and said__  
><em>_To go to a place That Is Far Away__  
><em>_But my heart wept its tears and said__  
><em>_That it would never leave my side_

"**Where are you** ...?"

* * *

><p>How was it? i bet it wasn't good XD. But i hope you guys give me a review, at least to correct my writing. About the lyric in the story it's the translation lyric of Zero by Bump of Chicken.<p> 


End file.
